


Early Morning Baking

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [28]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Baking, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, First Real Kiss, Happy TARDIS, Underwear, smut without smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose can’t sleep and decides to bake a cake. She thought the Doctor was in bed, but he accidentally crashes her early morning need for chocolate.





	Early Morning Baking

Rose sighed as she pulled open yet another cabinet. She knew there was a container of that coco powder they had picked up on Senaly, but it was nowhere to be found. She crossed her arms over the sports bra she had worn to bed and glowered at the cabinets. She just wanted some damn chocolate cake, that’s it. She didn’t care that it was two in the morning, TARDIS time, because she needed that chocolate cake.

“Where did he hide it?” She turned around, shivering as her bare thigh brushed the cool metal of the cabinet. Okay, so she probably should have thrown on a robe or something over the short cheeky boy shorts and black sports bra, but it was the Doctor’s sleep night so she hadn’t bothered. When that man went to sleep, he was dead to the world unless he sensed she was in danger.

The pantry door cracked open, thanks to the TARDIS, and she crossed to it. Stepping inside, she looked up at the shelves. Just out of her reach was the small black canister of her necessary ingredient. She jumped up, barely grabbed it, and landed with a triumphant grin. “Yes! Gotcha!” She spun around, intending to head back out to where the eggs, flour, and other ingredients were waiting next to the mixer, but she crashed into something solid, chilly, and soft to the touch. Agile fingers caught her arms, steadying her.

“Why are you in the-“ the Doctor’s voice trailed off as his eyes landed on her mostly bare skin.

Rose was feeling just as stunned, as the Doctor’s bare chest was centimeters away from her nose. “Needed coco powder.” She breathed, swallowing hard and looking up at him. His ears and cheeks were tinted pink and he was staring pointedly at her eyes. She knew her cheeks were flushing. She drew a breath and ducked under his arm.

“Why do you need coco powder?” She glanced back as he spoke, blessing and cursing herself for doing so, as she was treated to him in a pair of black boxers that hung low on his hips. She had seen him in boxers before, during the who regenerative coma thing, but she had been too busy having an emotional breakdown to take time to admire it.

“I’m making a cake.” Rose tried to focus on the measuring spoon she was clutching. “Chocolate cake.”

“At two in the morning?” The Doctor yawned, as he situated himself on the opposite side of the food prep bar in the middle of the cooking area of the galley. “You only eat this late when you’re about to, Well, um, pass me the milk and I’ll measure.”

Rose was about to ask when she was about to what, then her lower back gave a throb that explained exactly why she woke up with a craving. “Why are you up?” She slid him the milk and the measuring cup, wondering if it would seem too obvious to wrap the table cloth around herself. The Doctor had seen her in far less, when she was injured and he had her in the infirmary. He probably didn’t even notice. “You’re usually out for a solid eight hours on your sleep nights.”

“I was woken up.” The Doctor kept his explanation simple, but Rose heard the sad heaviness in his voice. He must have had a nightmare about the Time War. “Wanted a cup of tea, saw this.” He gestured at the ingredients scattered about. “Was surprised you were up after our three mile run through that swamp today.”

She glanced up as his hand came into view, holding the milk. She didn’t need to check to know it was the exact measurements. She cracked open the eggs and mixed them into the brown and white mound of sugar, flower, and coco before pouring in the milk. She picked up the hand mixer, staring at the controls. There was no indicator for what button did what. “You go turn on the oven and get a pan. I’ll mix it.” The Doctor reached over and snagged the bowl and mixer from her hand.

Rose turned away, forcing herself to breathe and control the hormones that were currently making her feel way too hot and flustered. She crossed to the oven and turned it on. Without thinking, she opened the door to the pan cabinet and bent over to pull one out. A loud crash behind her made her jerk upright and spin around. The Doctor had dropped the mixer, and she watched as his eyes immediately shot downward to where his hands were fumbling to put the mixer blades back in. Had he been staring at her bum? No, of course not. Yet, his cheeks were even darker, and he swallowed so hard she saw his adams apple bob. “Here we go.”

“Just wet, or grease the inside so it doesn’t stick.” The mixer turned on, and the Doctor’s eyes were glued fervently on his task.

“Right.” Rose grabbed the cooking oil and a paper towel, and then she began greasing the pan. She only looked up when the mixer stopped and the Doctor was sliding her the bowl. When she took it, their fingers brushed and a wave of longing that she couldn’t be sure didn’t come from her washed across her skin. Using the rubber spatula she had procured before her search for the coco powder, she poured and scraped the mix into the pan. Then she carried it to the oven, opened the door, shook her hair into her face, and bent over to slide it in. Through the blonde curtain she glanced back and noted his eyes slowly trailing over her. Feeling her confidence rising and warmth pool low in her belly, she closed the oven door loudly and took her time turning around.

The Doctor was staring at his fingers on the prep top as he licked the spatula. “Want some?” As soon as he said the words, he made a choking noise. “Of the left over batter.” He pointed at the bowl.

“That’s the best part of making a cake.” Rose tried hard not to focus on the way that nimble tongue lapped through the dripping liquid and pulled it between those perfect lips. She grabbed the bowl and promptly dipped two fingers into a glob of mix. Then she popped it between her own lips, and managed not to smile as his tongue faltered. “You’re almost out.” She nodded at his nearly clean spatula. “Come get some of mine.”

His eyes went wild for a moment, but he inched around to stand next to her and set his spatula aside. He dipped two fingers in, scooped up a nice glob, and popped it into his mouth. Rose couldn’t stop herself from staring. She mimicked his movements, feeling all too pleased as his eyes followed her fingers to her mouth, and she swore she heard him inhale a little harder than normal as her lips closed over them. She only vaguely tasted what she was eating, because her heart was pounding so hard she knew he could hear it.

She slid her fingers out and licked her lips. “It’s good, yeah?”

“Yep!” His voice was an octave higher and he didn’t pop the P as he usually did. “Great, the best.” He dipped his fingers in again, and when they went to his lips a drop stuck to the very edge of his delectable looking pout.

Rose acted on instinct, not bothering to wonder if it was a bad idea, and reached out with a thumb to swipe it off as soon as his fingers hand gone back to the bowl. He froze, eyes wide, and she pulled her hand back to suck it off of her thumb. “You’re making a mess.” She tried to sound innocent, but her voice betrayed her, coming out heated and sultry.

“Rose.” His eyes couldn’t seem to find where they were meant to be. First they were at her own eyes, then her lips, for a barely noticeable moment at her chest, then back up at her eyes. “Are you cold?”

His question confused her, until she realized the sensation of the sports bra stretching over her now peaked nipples. “No, Doctor, why?” She dipped her fingers back into the bowl, intentionally letting some of the mix linger on her lips. Rose knew she was pushing a line, but she couldn’t risk a glance down at his boxers to see if she should continue. She let her tongue trail out and clean the chocolate from her lip. “Are you?”

“Nope.” His fingers pulled back from the now essentially empty bowl, but he paused. “Last bit, you want it?” The Doctor’s eyes darted between hers.

Rose felt her stomach do a flop, and she stepped closer to him. “We can share it.” She offered, hoping that she was reading the for once not mixed signals he was throwing her way. She took his wrist in her hand, lowered her mouth to the waiting treat, and closed her lips around it. She sucked gently, letting her tongue dip between his fingers and swirl around the tips, before pulling back. This time she was sure he took a sharp breath.

“I thought you said we were going to share.” The Doctor pouted as he looked at his spotless fingers.

Rose didn’t say a word, she just reached up, plunged her hand into that perfect hair, and tugged his lips to hers. He gasped in surprise, and she dipped her tongue between his lips. The chocolate she hadn’t swallowed slid against his tongue, and he gave a satisfied sigh in response. His tongue twirled around hers, curling up to brush the roof of her mouth, seeking out their shared treat, before he pulled back.

“See, I shared.” Rose realized that his hands were frozen in mid air, very nearly touching her bare arms. She trailed her hand down his side burn and jaw to fall limply by her side. She was suddenly worried that she’d done the wrong thing, when he leaned down and sucked her bottom lip between his own.

His tongue glided along her lip slowly, almost coaxing her eyes to flutter shut, but then he pulled back. “There was some left.” His chocolate scented breath broke over her face, and Rose felt herself shiver involuntarily. “Sure you’re not cold, Rose?” The Doctor chuckled, his hands still poised above her arms.

“No. Not cold.” Rose wanted him to touch her. He smiling at her, a different smile than she was used to. It was coy, yet nervous at the same time. “See.” She reached up, grabbed one of his hands, and pressed it against her shoulder. His hands felt warmer than usual, but still cool against her now heated skin.

The Doctor’s thumb grazed over her skin as he spoke. “I really shouldn’t be doing this.” Rose couldn’t help but notice he seemed to be talking to himself, because he wasn’t looking at her eyes anymore. He was watching his fingers on her skin.

“We’re just baking a cake Doctor.” Rose knew she had pushed him past his comfort zone, and she was beginning to regret it. She didn’t want him to do something he was uncomfortable with, but she couldn’t stop her hands from rising up to rest over his hearts.

“At two in the morning, in our underwear.” The Doctor’s other hand came up to run through her hair.

Rose blinked up at him, trying to play innocent, but she couldn’t ignore the way her body was responding to his touch. She had dreamed of this, fantasized about something very nearly close to this. Yet, the last time she had imagined a midnight tryst in the galley there had been an image of a leather jacket hitting the floor in a signal of surrender. “We’re in our underwear?”

“You didn’t notice?” The hand on her shoulder moved up to brush the side of her neck.

“Nope. Was too focused on the cake baking.” She flexed her fingers, enjoying the way his hearts were racing under her palms. He was feeling just as flustered as she was, and she loved it.

“I really, really shouldn’t be doing this.” The Doctor’s voice was strained, and she held her breath as his face lowered to hers, their foreheads pressing together.

“Says who.” Rose slid her hands up his chest to claps her fingers behind his neck. The movement forced her flush against him, snd she could feel the effects if her touch through the silk of his boxers.

“The High Council.” The Doctor breathed, his fingers sliding down her shoulders, past her raised arms, to grip her waist.

“Hmmm, I see only one Council member her, and I’m thinking he doesn’t mind.” With that, She tilted her head back and let their lips slide together. Rose expected him to pull back, but he didn’t. His fingers tightened on her bare skin, and his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips.

She granted him entrance, and this time he took the lead. Their tongues danced as their lips slid against each other. Joy, lust, love, and relief exploded inside of her, and she gave a squeak as he wrapped his arms around her and forced her hips to his.

Rose felt like a goddess, the way he pursued her when she broke away to breathe, and she gave a squeak when the Doctor lifted her up to set her on the counter. The bowl clattered to the floor, but she didn’t care. She buried her hands in his hair, nipping at his pouty lower lip as his touch trailed down her bare thighs. She was ready, needing, wanting, and when he rocked against her center, she wasn’t the least bit embarrassed at the feral moan that she gasped into his lips. To her surprise, he answered back with a possessive growl and broke away to close his lips over the pulse point on her throat. Her fingers were in route to the hem if his boxers when the oven timer dinged.

“The cake.” The Doctor sighed, pulling away from what Rose was sure was a very noticeable hickey.

“Fuck the cake.” She groaned, dipping her fingers into the silk at his hips.

“You say that now.” He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. Then he nipped the meaty portion of her palm below her thumb. “But you’re gonna want it tomorrow.”

Rose gave a whine as she let herself fall back onto the counter top, as he extricated himself from her legs to remove the cake. She didn’t look up when she heard him put the pan on the cooling rack, but when he spoke, she lifted her head.

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve fantasized of that exact image, Rose Tyler.” The Doctor was staring at her, eyes dark and heavy lidded. She could feel his gaze as it raked over her body. “How many times I thought about peeling off that leather jacket, throwing you up there, and not stopping until you were too spent to walk?”

Rose felt her panties instantly soak at the predatory hunger in his voice. “Why didn’t you then, Doctor?”

“Jack always came in and interrupted when I was about to.” The Doctor moved towards her, reminding her of a cheetah stalking an animal in the grass. “And didn’t think you wanted me then.”

Rose bit her lip and propped herself up on her elbows. “Oh, I wanted you then, Doctor. Dreamed about waking up to the sound of leather hitting my carpet, finding those blue eyes climbing over me in the dark.”

“Really now?” His fingers touched her knees, trailing up. “So you prefer the old me then?” His smile was playful, eyes twinkling as his touch coaxed a throaty sigh from her lips.

“Mmmm, now I have thing for pinstripes and sideburns.” She emphasized her words by scratching her fingernails through those delicious sideburns. “And Jack’s not here to interrupt.”

“No, he isn’t.” The Doctor grinned, and in one movement had her in his arms, bridal carry, and pressed his lips to hers again. He began striding purposefully towards

“Thought you wanted to fulfill a fantasy?” Rose whimpered against his lips. She was really looking forward to him shagging Her senseless right there.

“We can do that in the morning.” He nipped playfully at her lip, sending happy tingles down her spine. “But how I want you, always wanted you the most, is in my bed.”

Rose felt herself melt against him. The Doctor’s room had always been off limits, and when that door flew open she knew that it wasn’t just his room now. The TARDIS had moved her desk, some of her pillows, and her makeup vanity inside already. “Our girl is so clever.” She murmured in his ear.

“Yes she is.” The Doctor lowered her to the sheets and braced himself over her. “We’ll thank her in the morning.”

Rose didn’t have time to respond, because the Doctor was, for the first time, tired of talking. She didn’t care, because his actions spoke volumes.


End file.
